precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Huei Wen
Huei Wen formally known as Ayan hala-i Po Hala is a Manchu-born general in the New People's China Liberation Army. He is the primary commander of the Manchurian People's Liberation Army. Born in the town of Taching on March 8th, 1935. Background Ayan hala-i Po Hala was born to Manchurian parents on the 8th of March, 1935. His parents plied a mostly agricultural life-style in t hen Japanese-mandated Manchukuo. However, the lingering anti-Manchurian sentiment that permeated China after the collapse of the Qing dynasty decades prior forced the family to seek protection and ultimately abandon their their home to evade nationalist hunts for Manchus. Ayan was six years old when his family and his five siblings (two older-brothers, older sister, and two younger sisters) packed up their belongings and left Taching in search of protection. His father led them to Harbin where he worked in Japanese textile work. His mother was recruited later to cultivate poppies under the eye of the Japanese army. When she later went missing in 1944 they moved again when she later turned up murdered. Under cover his father carried his family out of Harbin and moved west into Mongolia for refuge. Ayan's education was spotty and improper over the years, mostly loosely homeschooled by his father. Although he showed adept intellectual skills he was poorly behind on his studies. While in hiding in Mongolia the family was approached by philanthropists from Communist-operated western and central China who helped to mend the patch-work education of the young child. Under the guise of the missionaries he changed his name from his given Manchu name to Huei Wen and left Inner Mongolia for Haixi with his teachers when he turned eighteen. Huei Wen In Haixi he was quick to be drafted into the Volunteer Defense Corp. There he served the obligatory tour of duty, but instead of taking the reward for his service he signed up for a second tour of duty when he heard of the long march from Hong Kong partook by Hou Sai Tang and Huei Wen. He accompanied the men under commander of Huei Wen into Northern China at the rank of sergeant (Juunshii). Huei Wen's renown blossomed in the combat Huei Wen lead them on and he gained a considerable amount of renown on the field among fellow revolutionaries for his bravery and selflessness resolve. His commissions on the field moved him through the ranks. By the time of Huei Wen's death and the assumption of command of the northern armies he was well within the rank of a battle-commissioned lieutenant (Lùjūn zhōngwèi). He was ultimately present at and involved in the penultimate surrender of Puyi and his followers at the Forbidden City. After the Revolution As the revolution ended he considered retirement from the army, retreating back to his home of birth and re assuming his birth name. However he was convinced by his piers to retain his military rank and Han identity as evidenced by continuing anti-Manchu sentiment over the course of the sixties. His rank through this period was held as mostly being administrative. He was moved from being a combat officer to an officer in the staff of the new Manchurian Army Command. Huei Wen assumed command of the Manchurian army division in 1974, but not before a brief commanding position was given to him during the campaign against Tibet. It was there he adapted his love for peacocking, or flying the full colors of the Chinese to intimidate and distract the enemy. As the initial brief invasion drew to a close he was transferred back to Manchuria. Russia Huei Wen was tasked with the mission to finish the campaign in Russia after the failure of the last general to be deployed there. After the initial defeat at the hands of the Republic and Siberia's last dangerous flirtation with complete disintegration he was crippled by congress by a draw-back of military assets available to him as well as a total administrative and military readjustment of the Manchurian Army's rank and file. Personality Huei Wen's practices have often been accused of being unorthodox or even reactionary for the desire to fly banners and song while at war. These accusations he is dismissive of, arguing that the flying of military colors is a source of pride for his men and a source of diversion or intimidation of the enemy. Huei Wen has as well adapted to playing drums in his spare times as much as he practices his martial arts as demanded by military duties. As a whole he embraces the total integration of the Chinese military as a source of pride and strength among he and his men. Although he retains his Han name he has made references to his Manchurian identity. Category:Asia Category:Communism